Puppy love confession
It was a warm summer evening and Alice and Dillon are playing tag before Alice trips and lands on Dillon in a nuzzling position. Dillon and Alice immediately start blushing. "Uhm hehe s-sorry. I uh I didn't mean to..." Alice begins saying before Dillon smiles and nuzzles her. "D-Dillon? I uh I didn't know you felt that way. Mine was an accident." Alice says surprised. Dillon chuckles and smiles. "heh yea, ever since we met, i had a little crush on you" he replies. "and ever since Darcie and Ralph shared their relationship with mom and dad, something just kinda sparked for me, and you're really cute" he adds. Alice blushes and gets off of him, letting him sit up. "well, i felt the same way, i just couldn't bring myself to say anything yet" she replies. Dillon smiles and says. "I understand. I wasn't able to say anything for the same reasons until this happened." Dillon stands up and nuzzles her lightly. Alice blushes before finally nuzzling him back. "I'm uh I'm happy we could finally tell each other about this." Alice says. Dillon smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "me too, and we may as well tell my parents soon, since i'm sure they will find out eventually" he replies. before they could go off to find Pepper and Marshall, Darcie and Ralph come down the elevator. "hey you two, what's up?" Ralph asks. Alice looks at Dillon, then turns to her brother. "well, you know how we found out that you two were together? turns out me and Dillon have a, thing for each other as well" she says with a nervous giggle. Darcie laughs and says. "I kinda had a feeling he did judging by what he said when me and Ralph told mom and dad." Ralph and Alice laugh while Dillon blushes from embarrassment. After they finish laughing Dillon asks. "Where is mom and dad anyway?" "They're on a mission. Elizabeth is treating Chase in her room so she couldn't go as the medical pup on the mission so dad had to." Darcie responds. "Do you know when they'll be back?" Dillon asks. "No sorry." Darcie responds. Dillon sighs and turns to Alice. "well, i guess we will have to wait then till they get back" he says to her. Alice nods and nuzzles him again. "so what happened to Chase? how come he needs Elizabeth to treat him?" Dillon asks Darcie. "He lost control of his vehicle and crashed." Darcie responds. "Ouch that sounds like it hurt." Dillon says. "It did." Chase says as he finally is released from Elizabeth's room. "How are you feeling now Chase?" Dillon asks. "I'm feeling ok. Could be worse." Chase says. Elizabeth follows behind him. "heh yea, it could be a lot worse, you could have been stuck in my medical room for a few days if you didn't get back here when you did" she replies. "luckily i was able to help you in time" she adds. Chase smiles and hugs his sister, though he yelps when he reaches his paw around her. "yea thanks again sis" he says, taking his paw back and keeping it off the ground for a bit. "I hope your paw gets better Chase." Alice says. "Thanks Alice." Chase says and smiles at her. "You're welcome." Alice says happily. Chase walks over to the bean bag chair and lays down. After about twenty minutes Pepper and Marshall return. Alice and Dillon walk over to them nervously and Dillon says. "Mom dad? Can me and Alice tell you something?" Pepper turns to Marshall and smiles. "sure sweetie, what is it?" she replies, though already can tell what it is. Dillon hesitates for a second, then takes a deep breath. "well uh, you know how before when Darcie and Ralph told you they were together? well um, me and Alice have a thing now as well" he says. Marshall glances at Pepper and chuckles. "we kinda guessed that already son, and we were waiting to see how long you would take to tell us" Marshall replies. Dillon blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "heh yea, i guess Alice and i were just unsure of when to tell you" he says. Alice chuckles and says. "We weren't even sure when to tell each other." Dillon Darcie and the others laugh. "You shouldn't be nervous to tell us Dillon. Like we told Darcie we wouldn't do anything to break your heart or force you to not do this or that and do something else." Pepper says and nuzzles him. "Yeah we know. It's just difficult to speak up about something like that." Dillon says. Marshall chuckles and pats his shoulder. "we understand, but we're glad you got the courage to tell us in the end" he replies. Dillon smiles and wags his tail, then hugs Marshall and Pepper tightly. he then went over to Alice and kissed her cheek, and she giggles and kisses him back. Pepper smiles and kisses Marshall and Marshall kisses her back. Darcie sneaks up to Pepper and goes to tackle her but Pepper dodges. "Nice try Darcie but I'm getting used to that from Dillon." Pepper says before Marshall tackles her. "But still got it from me." Marshall says and giggles. "I was trying to prove a point Marshall." Pepper responds before laughing. Marshall chuckles and helps her back up, and they nuzzle each other. Dillon and Alice run off with Darcie and Ralph, and they all chase each other around the lookout. THE END.